


Never thought ... Sean and Nick

by Lozza



Series: Never thought .. [6]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza/pseuds/Lozza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP - as it says in the title!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never thought ... Sean and Nick

**Author's Note:**

> I was a Nick/Monroe fan, but now, because I really like Monrosalee, and Sean Renard, I've now changed my allegiance!

Never thought … Sean/Nick

Sean Renard never thought he’d ever get here. Nick Burkhardt, Detective, Grimm, pretty young thing, arms wrapped around Sean’s shoulders, blunt (luckily) fingernails digging into his back, had his knees bent and was cradling Sean as he pushed into him. Nick groaned as he was breached, dug his fingertips a bit deeper and opened his eyes to look up at his lover. Sean smiled down at him and paused his movements to study him and watch for his reactions. Nick, his eyes silvered with his Grimm, stared back at him and closed his teeth on his lip as he tried to accommodate his Captain. Sean wasn’t a small man, so, after sliding home, he stilled his hips and looked down at him. Then moved down to gently kiss his mouth. “It’s all right,” he soothed when they broke off. “Breathe deep, relax.” 

He lightly stroked Nick’s face with his hand and peppered his face with kisses. Then trailed his mouth down to the Grimm’s jaw, finding a sensitive spot under the hinge of it. He took some time nibbling and licking the spot, noting his lover relaxing around him, his fingers unclenching against his back. The moment Nick breathed in deep and started to move his hands over Sean’s broad back, his touch light and caressing, the Regnant started to move, his strokes long and measured. He hadn’t thought he’s ever be able to do this, what with the mess of the last few months – Nick so angry at him about Adalind, Juliette and that stupid key.

But then Eric had made his move and taken action, and Sean’s Nick. The panic that had coursed through the Captain had been nothing he’d ever felt before. He’d never been so terrified about someone else before, not even about himself either. He’d been afraid for his own life, yes, when his father’s wife had first sent her assassins after him and his mother, scared yes, but after a while he had just gotten used to it. 

He’d been embarrassed enough to admit he’d frozen when Monroe told him they’d lost Nick, stared in horror at the Blutbad for a few moments while he tried to compute that. Throughout everything his Grimm had always prevailed, always come through, maybe not unscathed but always succeeded. He’d thought that was going to happen again, but it seemed his brother had done his research and found out Sean’s weakness. 

Sean though, wasn’t going to let him win that easily. After some research Wu had come up with the goods – shipping container a ruse, person-sized box witnessed loaded on Eric’s plane, the man in question ready for swift departure. 

They’d found him, rescued him, Rosalee had used her potion to bring him back while Sean had held him. 

And while he was recovering the Captain had had time to think about everything. He’d been drawn to the young Nick Burkhardt when he had first met the rookie, not just because he’d been a proto-Grimm at the time. Sean had understood himself enough to know why; he just hadn’t done anything about it. Until now, well, until that Musai had almost, ALMOST taken him from him. Juliette hadn’t been able to pull him out of it, much to everyone else’s chagrin, Sean really did think at that point he’d have to do something he had never wanted – hurt Nick Burkhardt. But his voice had done the trick, pulling Nick out of it enough to let the Captain disarm him and then pull his pretty young thing close when he had collapsed against him. 

It had taken that for the supposedly clever, cool, calm and collected Captain to figure out he hadn’t dealt with his attraction for the man. And then almost losing him to a rival Regnant for him to do something about it. 

So he had … wooed him, protected him, persuaded him to trust him enough, and here they were. Finally, finally where he should be. He began to move, thrusting gently inside Nick, settling into a long, easy rhythm he could keep up. Nick pulled him down to kiss him, nibble on his lip, lifting his hips the little he was able to match him thrust for thrust. The angle was just right, every move on Sean’s part hit Nick’s prostate, making his cock, hard and wanting, rub against his lover’s sweat-slicked abs. 

Too soon Sean’s iron control collapsed and he knew he couldn’t last much longer. Panting, his movements became faster; he lost his rhythm, causing the Grimm to cry out softly with each thrust. His moans, quiet in the Captain’s ear were too much for him. He pushed as far as he could, his hips stuttering, and ejaculated sticky streams of cum deep inside Nick. The heat scoring through him shoved his lover over the edge too, cumming hard with a shout of Sean’s name, coating them both.

It took a while for them both to recover, Sean considerably quicker than Nick, and he gently uncoupled them, moving off him so not to damage him with his bigger, heavier form. He cleaned the younger man and himself off with the washcloth he’d left on his nightstand and then pressed a kiss to the corner of Nick’s closed eye. “Are you all right, Love?” he asked him fondly. “Or do you need a little longer to recover?”

Nick opened his eyes and smiled up at him, still a lot dopey. “I think you need a bit more practice,” he told him impishly and moved a heavy arm to press against Sean’s chest. 

“Oh really?” the Captain, lying on his side, pressed against Nick’s hip, queried archly. He propped his head up on one hand and used the other to lightly brush Nick’s sweaty hair away from his forehead. “Is that a complaint?”

Nick’s smile grew wider, if possible. “No, just an observation,” he replied, amused. “I’ll be able to help you on that,” he assured him, and tried to look coy. He succeeded, somewhat. “You might need to work on your technique. Maybe… three times a day?”

Sean grinned, and then threw his head back and laughed loudly. He hadn’t felt like this for a long time, longer than several human life spans, and his deep belly laugh surprised him almost as much as it did Nick. “Three times a day, huh?” he asked him, grinning. “Are you sure you can take that?”

Nick laughed too and then rolled over to him, pushed his lover back onto his back with his momentum. “I can take anything you want to give me,” he retorted. 

Sean embraced him with both arms and stretched up to kiss him, pressing his tongue in Nick’s warm mouth when he opened up. One thing he did know was that Nick was going to be a challenge, but he did love challenges, especially ones as nice as this. 

End


End file.
